Amusement Park Mayhem
by TotallyAlike
Summary: A new Disneyland is just opening and the Inu gang are taking a trip. Warning: Total Chaos! Wait is that Hojo? Read to find out Please this is out 1st fic!
1. Unanswered Questions

Amusement Park Mayhem

Disclaimer- If we honestly owned Inuyasha, why on earth would we be writing a fanfic instead of a book?

Carmen- Ha ha! Lupe has cheese on her face!

Lupe- What? I'm hungry! ::Takes another bite of pizza::

Carmen- Ewwwwwwwwwwww! Mushrooms.

Mika- I want to be in the story! ::Throws another rock into Lupe's bowl:: Yay! Hole in one!

Carmen & Lupe- ::Stare at Mika:: o.O

Mika- Ha ha! I got another!

Lupe- ::Chokes:: um... guys... a little help here!

Carmen- What? Did she throw a rock in your throat?

Lupe- YEAH! ::Coughs::

Carmen- Oh, god. ::Does Heimlich::

Mika- O.O ::Runs away::

Lupe- ::Tackles Mika to the ground, gags her, and shoves her into the closet::

Carmen- Ooh! Ahh! Sparkle sparkle!

Lupe- SHINE! Don't ask.

Carmen- Lupe, go get Mika out of the closet.

Lupe- ::Opens door::

Mika- ::Falls our unconscious::

Carmen- LUPE!!

Lupe- You never said she had to be conscious for the story.

Carmen- True. Okay, I'm starting the story.

means change of time/scence change

means the chapter is starting or ending

"_Italicized words in quotes"_ means someone's thoughts

Chapter 1- Unanswered Questions

The rain pounded on the small roof of Kaede's hut. A small voice could be heard over the roar of the thunder. "Kagome! Inuyasha's being mean again!"

Inuyasha sits in the corner, looking at the ceiling and whistling one of the songs from Kagome's time. He soon started singing slightly under his breath. "Hit me baby one more time. Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know? That – OW! KAGOME! What did I do this time?"

"One- leave Shippo alone and two- Britney spears is a total slut and you should not sing any of her songs!" Kagome answered (sorry to all of you Britney lovers).

"Wow, I think I may like to meet this Britney Spears sometime..." Miroku said thoughtfully.

"MIROKU YOU PERV!" Kagome and Sango yelled. It was followed by the sounds of smashing items and a chorus of "sits."

Three hours later. Everyone was sitting around the campfire after the rain had stopped. As Kagome scooped Inuyasha his fourth bowl of ramen, she asked Inuyasha a question.

"Inuyasha, do you mind if I go back to-?"

"No," He said simply, "You can't go, we need to collect jewel shards."

"Inuyasha, I'm going back whether you like it or not," Kagome stated.

"Then why'd you even bother to ask?" Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome just glared at him and continued. "I was actually thinking that you guys could come with me. We could go to this theme park nearby."

Everyone stared at Kagome. "What's a thi-may parky?" ( See definition) asked Inuyasha.

"A _theme park _is a place where people in my time go to have fun," Kagome explained.

"I suppose we all could do with a little break, we did collect three jewel shards in the past two weeks," said Miroku.

"Isn't that the same place that you got that pink fluffy stuff last time?" asked Shippo.

"It's called cotton candy, and yes that's where I got it Shippo," Kagome said.

"Okay, then let's go!" Shippo squealed while jumping up and down.

"Shut up you little runt!" Inuyasha said as he pounded on Shippo's head.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, "SIT BOY!"

"OW! Kagome you wench! What did you do that for?" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Because you were hurting Shippo again!" Kagome snapped.

"So, why should I care?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"INUYASHA! You need to be nice to Shippo or I won't bring back any ramen next time!" she screamed as she walked back into the hut with Shippo, Sango, and Kilala (Kirara in the Japanese version). Miroku soon fallowed, perused by an angry Inuyasha, who was mumbling something incoherent under his breath.

Later that night, Inuyasha sat quietly in the corner of the hut watching the others sleep. Unfortunately for the girls, Miroku slept between them and was being his usual perverted self (yes, even while he was asleep).

"_Damn it," _Inuyasha thought, _"Why does she always have to go back to her time? I hate it when she does that! Why can't she just stay here with me and the others?"_

And so it went. He kept asking questions to himself and soon became so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Kagome wake up and look over at him.

"_Why won't he ever talk to me when he's worried?"_ she thought and slowly drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

Carmen- There, I'm finished.

Lupe- What's that sound?

Carmen- What sound?

Lupe- Oh, god. Look at Mika.

Mika- ::Playing with bug zapper:: Pretty. ::ZAP:: Pretty. ::ZAP::

Carmen- Could she possibly be any stupider?

Lupe- Yes.

::Tink walks into room::

Tink- Whatcha doin'?

Lupe- Watching Mika kill herself.

Mika- It's killing me softly. ::ZAP:: OW!

Lupe- Hey! I'm still hungry! I'll order Chineese!

Tink- Why don't you just have some 'tato chips?

Carmen- What the heck is a 'tato?

Tink- You say tay-toe, I say ta-toe. Tay-toe, ta-toe. Tay-toe, ta-toe. 'Tato tots!

Carmen- I'm surrounded by idiots.

Lupe-Hey, do you want white or fried rice?

Tink- I WANT 'TATOS! And some fried rice.

Mika- ::ZAP:: Both. ::ZAP:: HURRY! Dying makes you hungry.

Carmen- You're not dying...sadly.

Tink- Ooooh! Pretty light. ::ZAP::

Carmen- Don't kill yourself.

Mika- Yeah! Don't be like me!

Carmen- Okay, whatever. Well, 'till next time.

All- Buh-bye.

Lupe- Food's here.


	2. Strange Things and a Question

Amusement Park Mayhem  
  
Disclaimer- As was said before, if we owned Inuyasha, why the heck would we be using this site? We basically don't own anything except our own little pathetic minds.  
  
Mika- Welcome back! How are you? Yes, I'm fine. :: Mindless rambling goes on for a few minutes::

All except for Mika- SHUT UP!

Mika-:: Cries and sits in a corner::

Carmen- Okay, so I know that it's totally unoriginal but we have a guest from an anime with us today!

Lupe- Really! Who is it, huh? Tell me! Please!

Carmen- Okay, hold on. :: Takes Lupe by the shoulders and shoves her in the closet:: CLICK :: door locks::

Lupe- What was that for?

Carmen- Just getting you out of the way. Bring him on in Tink! :: Tink walks in with Kouga following not too far behind ::

Lupe- Let me out! :: Bangs on closet door:: I wanna see who it is! :: Bangs on door again::

Carmen- If you promise not to freak I'll tell you. (tells readers) See she's a little obsessed with Kouga. So she kinda freaks out when she sees him or hears his voice.

Lupe- What? Did I hear Kouga?

Carmen- O.O no.

Mika- What are you talking about Carmen? Kouga's right here! :: points to Kouga::

Carmen- Oh god! Take cover! :: Grabs laptop and dives under table::

Tink- Carmen why don't you just start the story?

Carmen- Good idea

Kouga- Someone just got out of the closet! Should I be hiding too? :: looks around :: Where'd everybody go?

Carmen- Oh, crap. Well here's the story.  
  
As the clouds slowly cleared away Kagome began to stir in her sleeping bag. She carefully began to climb out of it so as not to disturb Shippo who was sleeping soundly at her side. Once she was out of her sleeping bag she began to gather her things into a pile around her overstuffed yellow pack. Inuyasha watched her carefully as she brushed her raven tresses.  
  
"Inuyasha! Wake up!" Shippo's voice echoed throughout the village had stayed in overnight. This was quickly followed by 2 loud thuds and Inuyasha's muttering. "I'm up you little ..." "Inuyasha SIT!" "Ouch! Kagome you wench! What'd you do that for?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome who was tending to a rather upset Shippo. "You know very well, Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped back. Kagome rolled up her sleeping bag and started of towards the old well. At the well Everyone especially Shippo was extremely excited. They were all talking back and forth and paid no attention as a small girl climbed out of the well. ( Dun, dun ,dun Aahhhh! Sorry I'll stop stalling.) She was dripping with water. ( Hee hee hee, you know what's coming.) She slowly walked up to the gang and said in a raspy voice, "You will die in 7 days." ( 7 days later --- they died. The End---- Just kidding were so bad for doing that)  
  
Everyone starred at the girl. She turned toward the well and said, " What the Heck? I think I got the wrong the well." She walked up to the well and sat on the lip of it. "Sorry for the confusion and forget the 7 days thing too." With that she jumped into the well there was a flash of a purple-blue light and she was gone leaving a very stunned and confused group behind.  
  
Kagome sat up quickly sweat dripping down her face. She looked around the well was right behind her and her backpack had acted as a pillow.  
  
"That had to be the weirdest dream I have ever had. Then again not as weird as the one where psychotic squirrels were chasing me with lawnmowers while I was in my underwear." Kagome giggled quietly.  
  
Inuyasha starred at Kagome. "What's she so worked up about? She looks as though she just ran a mile." He said to himself. He starred at Kagome again for a moment realizing she was once again asleep her head resting once again on her pack. She must have been really tired. He thought. He sighed and leaned back against the sacred god trees trunk as the sun rose in the sky.  
  
2 hours later.  
  
Everyone was finally awake and ready to go. Kagome had invited the gang to come back to her time and stay a while. With a few good-byes and come back soons to Kaede and the villagers the gang was headed toward the well.  
  
As they headed toward the old well Shippo jumped up and down excitedly. Inuyasha started to get really annoyed with Shippo's singing when the finally got out of the forest and into the clearing where the well sat smack dab in the center of. Kagome stopped while all of her friends passed her. It had finally dawned on her, How were they all going to get through the well?  
  
"Oh no," Kagome whispered. "This is not good," she thought.

Carmen- Hee Hee Hee. We left you at a lovely little cliffy.

Lupe- That's so mean!

Carmen-Yeah I know, but no one is probably reading this anyway.

Lupe- Yes they are there just forgetting to REVIEW! Plus, I'm in it.

Carmen- That's probably why there not reading it stupid! Now be a good little girl and go untie Kouga.

Lupe- Who tied him up. :: Glares at Mika::

Mika- What? I thought if I kept him in the story somebody would read it.

Carmen- Mika, you are such an idiot. Poor Kouga probably wants to leave now that you tied him up.

Kouga- Mmph mm mh mmmph. ( Translation: Yeah now I do.)

Lupe- I'll untie him. :: walks over and unties Kouga::

Kouga- Let me at her! :: starts to chase Mika but stops:: Hey! Is that Kung Pow Chicken?

Lupe- Yeah It's my favorite. You want some? Kouga- Of course! I love Chinese( Even though I'm technically Japanese.)

Carmen- Hey that's my dinner!

Kouga- Oh yeah, Well now it's mine. :: scarves down Chicken and Rice::

Carmen- Well anyway, goodbye to all of our readers. I now half to go chase Kouga to his intimate DOOM! :: Starts chasing Kouga around the room :: Don't worry. I won't hurt him..... Much! Bye.

Lupe- I'll go order more food I have a feeling were going to need it. Bye

Mika- Mmmmh mmh mmmmh! ( Translation: Bye for now!)

Carmen and Lupe- We don't own the Ring. Thank God. C Ya


	3. Small Talk before Dinner

Small Talk before Dinner

Thanks to all of our reviewers! This is our 1st fic and I'm very proud. Please help us think of suggestions for our other story it's in our user lookup. Please help us!  
  
Disclaimer- As usual, we do not own any of the characters or places in this story except ourselves. Duh!

( Okay just to let you know Lupe, Carmen , Mika and Tink are all room mates so go along with it okay. Thanks and remember to R&R.)  
  
Tink- Hola! Como estas? Estoy muy bien! Que pasa?  
  
Lupe- This is a Japanese Fanfic not a Spanish one!  
  
Carmen- Actually Lupe this fanfic is in English.  
  
Lupe- Whatever! ::Continues previous action of making out with Kouga:: ( sorry to you Kouga fans but this is just a fanfic don't take it personally.)  
  
Carmen- EEEWWWW! Get a friggin room!  
  
Lupe- Okay, Go call Motel 6 for me. :: doorbell rings sounding like "Hey Ya" by Outcast!::  
  
Carmen- Lupe, your foods here go get the door.  
  
Mika- She ordered more food?!  
  
Lupe- Do I half to?  
  
Carmen- Yes it might be my food but it was your boyfriend that ate it! :: watches Lupe and Kouga walk over to the door before going back to the office.::  
  
Lupe- Carmen! It's some friggin hot guy!  
  
Friggin Hot Guy- ::Blushes::  
  
Carmen- Okay you little dork! I'm coming!  
  
Mika- OOOOH! Carmen has a boyfriend!:: ZAP!::  
  
Carmen: Would you stop playing with that thing! :: Goes to the door:: Oh, Hi Kurama. ( For those who don't know Kurama is from Yu Yu Hakusho.)  
  
Kouga- Who's that guy, Lupe?  
  
Lupe- Carmen's Boyfriend.  
  
Kouga- Okay as long he's after your friend not you I don't mind him being here.  
  
Mika- Carmen and Kurama sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G...  
  
Carmen- He's not my boyfriend! Just a really really good friend!  
  
Kurama- :: blushes:: Actully I came over to ask you something. :: whispers something to Carmen while blushing a shade redder than his hair.::  
  
Carmen- Sure I'll go to the movies with you Saturday. ( Sorry to all the fangirls for stealing Kurama but remember this is just in our wildest dreams. Plus, I can share Monday's good for you?)  
  
Kouga- Where are you two going? :: noticed Carmen and Kurama sneaking out:: Carmen- Lupe will you type the story while I go to dinner with Kurama?  
  
Lupe- I have no problem with typing the story for you but since you don't remember I just ordered YOUR Chinese food 20 minutes ago!  
  
Carmen- Fine I'll pay for it. :: Hands Lupe a twenty::  
  
Lupe- Bye, don't do anything I wouldn't do!  
  
Carmen- And what is that?  
  
Lupe- I'm just going to type the story. Hey, wait you mean I gotta watch Mika? Oh Well better start the story.   
  
Kagome whirled around and walked over toward Inuyasha. "How are Miroku, Sango and Shippo supposed to get through the well?!"  
  
"I don't know wench, we thought you had that all figured out." Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"First of all stop calling me a wench, second it hadn't dawned on me until now, third SIT!" Kagome snapped back.  
  
"Ouch, So what do you plan to do," Inuyasha managed to say through mouthfuls of dirt.  
  
"I don't know why don't you try to think of something." Kagome shouted.  
  
"Because.....why don't we...... um.... Well.......ya," Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Okay, well I was thinking maybe if we to touch another person the well would let us pass." Kagome stated.  
  
"That's a great idea Lady Kagome." Miroku said. He and Sango had walked over behind her after the "Sit" to see what was going on. He moved himself in between Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Oh no you don't, ya stupid pervert." Inuyasha shouted placing himself in between Kagome and Sango. Miroku just stood scowling at Inuyasha.  
  
"Does he actually care?" Kagome thought. "No he loves the walking talking clay pot."  
  
Shippo leapt up onto Kagome's shoulder while Kirara sprung gracefully into Sango's arms.  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Sango, Shippo, Kirara and I will go first after we go wait a few minutes to give us time to get out of the well before you and Miroku go."  
  
Kagome climbed onto the lip of the well as did Sango. "On my count we'll go, ok?" Sango nodded. "Sango grabbed Kagome's hands. " One.....Two......Three!" Kagome and Sango pushed themselves off the lip of the well. They were surrounded by a purple-blue light and felt as though they were floating. That only lasted a minute next thing they knew they were both laying in a heap at the bottom of the old well.  
  
"Ouch. That was better than I thought it would be though." Sango whispered to no one in particular.  
  
Not a second after Kagome and Sango were on there feet there was a flash of the same blue-purple light and once more Kagome and Sango were at the bottom of the well. "Okay, everybody of of me!" Kagome screemed from the bottom of the heap of friends.  
  
"Monk if you don't get your hand of of my ass right now you won't live to regret it." Sango screeched  
  
"But my hand isn't on your ass my beautiful , Sango." Miroku said simply.  
  
"Ouch ,Miroku ! Get your hand off of my ass," Kagome shouted.  
  
At this Inuyasha lept up grabbed Miroku by the collar of his robes and jumped straight out of the well. Inuyasha went past the old "God Tree" and far into the forest behind Kagome's house. He continued till he knew Kagome wouldn't be able to hear him. He put Miroku back on the ground and glared at him for a moment just long enough to send a shiver down Miroku's spine.  
  
"Miroku what is wrong with you?!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Nothing except I have a hellhole in my hand." Miroku said flatly.  
  
"No, why do you think you can get away with touching Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted his blood reaching far past its boiling point. Miroku took a step back he had never seen Inuyasha this angry before.  
  
"Okay, Inuyasha I promise I won't do it again." Miroku said trying to stay calm. Inuyasha continued to glare until his ears picked up on Kagome's voice. "Inuyasha ,Miroku where are you guys?" Kagome's voice sounded worried. "Come on, monk."  
  
Miroku started walking in one direction before Inuyasha stopped him. "This way." Inuyasha pointed, his voice still tented with anger. Miroku started in the direction Inuyasha had pointed in before he was lifted of the ground once again by Inuyasha. "You humans walk way to slow." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.  
  
As they approached Inuyasha picked up bits of the conversation Kagome and Sango were having.  
  
"Well Sango I know you could wear some of my clothes and some of my Mom's,but I really don't think that the guys could wear Sota's clothes Shippo could wear some of his old clothes and I really doubt Miroku and Inuyasha would enjoy wearing some of my grandpa's clothes." Kagome said.  
  
"Where could we get new clothes on such short notice?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well I guess tomorrow we could go to the mall." Kagome replied.  
  
"What's a mall, Kagome?" Shippo asked.  
  
"A mall is where people in my time go to buy things." Kagome said smiling down at the little kitsune.  
  
"We'll go to the mall in the morning then but Kirara won't be able to come I'm afraid."  
  
"Then how the hell are we supposed to get there!" Inuyasha shouted  
  
Kagome turned around just taking notice in the pair. "Chill out Inuyasha, we'll just take the bus." Kagome said.  
  
"Is it like one of those damn auto-mob-el things." Inuyasha said trying to pronounce the foreign word correctly.  
  
"Kind of only it's a lot bigger." Kagome replied.  
  
"Then no way am I riding in one of those things." Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I promise nothing will happen. It will only take us to the mall." Kagome said her voice raising.  
  
"Fine on one condition." Inuyasha said arger clear in his voice.  
  
"And what is that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I want you to make me Ramen for dinner." Inuyasha said smirking at his own brilliance.  
  
Kagome sighed and thought to herself, "Only Inuyasha would make a condition like that."  
  
"Fine let's go start dinner my Mom and Grandpa are going to be home tomorrow. Sota should be inside somewhere."  
  
"Let's just go in." Inuyasha said.  
  
( 2 minutes later. Higurashi home)  
  
"Oh, Kagome your home and you brought Inuyasha!" Sota shouted gleefully while dragging a duffel down the stairs.  
  
"Where are you taking that duffel ,Sota." Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm going to go a sleepover party, so I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." Sota shouted still excited Inuyasha was there.  
  
"Okay, we're going to go to the mall tomorrow so if you get home before we do just stay here until we get back, ok?" Kagome stated  
  
"Ok, Bye sis, Bye Inuyasha." Sota said before shutting the door and running down the street.  
  
Lupe- Okay at least that chapter was longer than the last one. ::looks around::  
  
Mika- Uuuh...::passes out on the floor ::  
  
Lupe- Okay then. :: someone knocks on the door::  
  
Lupe- Who is it?  
  
Tink- It's me let me in I forgot my house key. Oh and I brought my boyfriend.  
  
Hiei- Shut up Baka. ::blushes:: (once again were sorry for taking Hiei for all you fan girls and this is our wildest dreams so just ignore us.)  
  
Lupe- Okay, Kouga will let ya in.  
  
Kouga- Why me?  
  
Lupe- Because I said so. :: Kouga opens door revealing a soaked Tink and Hiei.:: Was it raining?  
  
Hiei- No Baka Nigen, (spelling?) we got in a water fight at the grocery store.  
  
Carmen- Come on guys, your going to catch colds.  
  
Lupe- Hey, Tink where's the food?  
  
Tink- Ummmm........somewhere.  
  
Carmen- Tink where's the food?  
  
Tink- I ate it. :: starts running::  
  
Carmen- Sorry I need to kill somebody. :: Joins everyone in chasing Tink::  
  
All-Bye


	4. Dinner in Modern Times

Disclaimer- Unfortunately we don't own anything except the penny that's in the middle of the road.  
  
Both of our grammar is far from excellent so no flames about our grammar issues. Blame our English teachers who didn't teach us enough to fill our little minds and Microsoft word for not correcting it right. And just for the record, Carmen's brain isn't little, but Lupe's is.  
  
Tink- Welcome back as you can see they haven't killed me.  
  
Lupe & Carmen- Yet!  
  
Kurama- Guys someone's at the door.  
  
Hiei- Let the baka ningen answer it.  
  
Kouga- And who would that be?  
  
Hiei-Your stupid girlfriend.  
  
:: Kouga and Hiei start punching each other::  
  
Kurama- just let them fight it out.  
  
Carmen- What if they kill my house?  
  
Lupe and Tink- Our House!  
  
Carmen- Ok our house.  
  
Kurama- They'll fix it.  
  
Carmen- Okay.  
  
Tink- Why does your stupid boyfriend always start the fights?  
  
Lupe- He doesn't he finishes them! :: Lupe and Tink start yelling and trying to tear the hair from each others hair heads. Door bell rings... again. ::  
  
Carmen- Okay, I'll get the door. :: Walks over and opens door::  
  
Jess- Hey guys. What the heck. :: sees Kouga holding back Lupe and Hiei holding back Tink.::  
  
Carmen- Don't ask. :: To readers, Jess is a friend me and Lupe met at camp her screen name is Celestia Memora so go read her stories after you read ours or an unwanted death will be bestowed upon you. Buahahahahaha!!!  
  
Everyone- o.O  
  
Carmen-::quietly goes to corner and slides down wall sobbing::  
  
Kurama- ::Goes to Carmen and comforts her::  
  
Lupe- Okay then.  
  
Kouga- Yeesh, what's her problem?  
  
Jess- I think that there's medication to take for that.  
  
Tink- Why is it so hush hush?  
  
Hiei- Let's just get out of here.  
  
Tink- Why?  
  
Hiei- These people annoy me.  
  
Lupe- Where're you going?  
  
::Door slams::  
  
Kouga- I think they want to be alone.  
  
Carmen- Just start the freggin' (LOL JESS!!!) story!!!!  
  
Lupe- Okay, I feel so unloved. ::Singing:: Oh where is my Hairbrush?  
  
Tink- ::Also singing:: Why do you need a hairbrush? You don't have any hair.  
  
Lupe- o.O  
  
Tink- VEGGIE TALES!!!  
  
Carmen- Which we don't own either... okay, here's the story...  
  
Lupe- AND I DO TOO HAVE HAIR!!!!  
  
Dinner in Modern Times  
  
Kagome looked around the room at the group. Miroku and Inuyasha on the couch, Shippo on the floor playing with Buyo and Sango admiring the stereo.  
  
"Uhh... so... what're we gonna have for dinner?" Kagome asked.  
  
"RAMEN!!!!!!" can you guess who that was? (Audience: Nope. Lupe and Carmen: .) Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Uhh... no," Kagome stated, "How about pizza, (Carmen and Lupe- EEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!! GAG ME WITH A SPOON!!!!!!!!) or tacos, or even meatloaf(Carmen- ::Throwing up in the corner:: I hate meatloaf! Lupe- ::Doing the same:: Same here.)."  
  
"Kagome, what's a tay-yah-go?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
  
"A taco is like a thin layer of bread, called a tortilla, with meat, cheese, sour cream, lettuce and usually tomatoes or salsa, and pretty much anything else you want in it," Kagome stated (Carmen- Well, isn't she just the walking, talking dictionary).  
  
"Can you put ramen in it?" Inuyasha asked as he started to get excited.  
  
"Eww!!! God no!!! Well, actually, I guess you could, but it probably wouldn't taste very good," Kagome said.  
  
"Oh," Inuyasha said, slightly disappointed.  
  
"Why don't you order for us Lady Kagome." Miroku said still a little curious about the foods of Kagome's time. Sango nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Okay, how about..... there's a Fazoli's down the street, we could pick up something from there." Kagome said.  
  
"What the hecks a Faz-o-ies, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"An Italian restaurant," Kagome said.  
  
"Sounds good but just one question Lady Kagome, what's Italian?" Miroku asked  
  
Kagome let out a sigh and headed to the phone. ( I don't know if there's even a Fazolies in Japan but there is now.)

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
  
Miroku sat down at the table soon followed by an anxious Inuyasha and a hyper Shippo.  
  
"Kagome should be back with the food any minute what do you want to do till they return?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know what about a movie?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"What's a movie?" Miroku and Shippo asked.  
  
"Come on and I'll show you." Inuyasha said getting up from his chair at the table. Miroku got up and followed Inuyasha to a cabinet set to the side of the television in the living room. Shippo watched curiously as Inuyasha opened the cabinet revealing tons on boxes. "Pick one." Inuyasha said to Miroku.  
  
Miroku went down the titles one by one. Finding Nemo, Pirates of the Caribbean, The Matrix, Spiderman, X-men 1&2, Down with Love ( don't own.) until on caught his eye. It had a picture of two girls on either side of a man in a suit on the front. Miroku got a hentai gleam in his eye. "So what do I do with it?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Give it to me and I'll play it." Inuyasha said reaching his hand out for the movie. Miroku handed it to him without a word watching Inuyasha pull out a black box from the colorful paper one and put it in once again in another box (For all of you incredibly dense ones out there, they are watching a video, not a DVD).  
  
Miroku stares at the screen as Velma is getting dressed at the beginning as Shippo wonders what the heck is wrong with him. Inuyasha simply sits on the couch to watch the movie not at all interested. Sango goes and sits in Kagome's grandpas armchair to watch the movie as Kirara scrambles into her lap. Miroku sat down Indian style in front of Sango's armchair.

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [6 mins later]  
  
It had been completely silent up till the point Sango shrieked when Fred was shot. She leapt straight out of her chair and onto none other than Miroku.  
  
"Hello, my beautiful Sango," Miroku said as he started rubbing her butt.  
  
"Miroku! Get your filthy had off of my ass or I swear I'll..." She stopped short as  
  
Kagome walked into the room with 4 bags of food. She heard the cops interrogationg Roxie and Amos (did I spell that right?) and ran over to the tv and turned it off. "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?!?!?! SHIPPO IS WAY TO YOUNG TO EXPIERENCE THAT KIND OF........ stuff......" Kagome practically screamed.  
  
"I don't see what's wrong with it Lady Kagome," Miroku said as he stood up, dumping Sango on the floor.  
  
"Inuyasha, didn't I tell you about ratings before I left?" Kagome asked as she glared daggers at Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"Uhhh.... No..." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, confused.  
  
Kagome sighed and went over to put in Finding Nemo!!!!! (CARMENS FAVE!!!!) After 2 hours of everyone laughing hysterically, well, except for Inuyasha, who was pouting in a corner for not being able to finish Chicago.  
  
"Okay, Shippo, time for bed," Kagome said as she ushered Shippo upstairs. When she came downstairs, she picked up the trash from the food and put Chicago back in. A huge grin spread across Miroku's and Inuyasha's faces at this.  
  
"Perverts," Kagome mumbled under her breath, fully knowing that the only reason they wanted to watch the movie was because the dancers were wearing next to nothing (or as Lupe says- Skimpy outfits). Sango and Kagome went to the kitchen to talk about tomorrow's trip to the mall and what they would be doing for the next few days while the guys finished Chicago.  
  
"Well tomorrow we'll take a bus to the mall and buy clothes for the next week. Plus we need to get some stuff for the trip." Kagome said enthusiastically.  
  
"What else do we need for this trip?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well we need some food for the trip and some sunscreen, and maybe some hair dye for Inuyasha." Kagome muttered.  
  
"NO WAY KAGOME! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY HAIR YOU HEAR ME!" Inuyasha shouted from the other room.  
  
"Fine then but we'll need to hide it in a hat." Kagome shouted back.  
  
"When we put it in a hat it makes my ears twitch!" Inuyasha whaled.  
  
"Fine how about we get some 2-day hair dye. It only stays in until you wash it out." Kagome said.  
  
"Fine, but what about my ears?" Inuyasha asked walking into the kitchen where Sango and Kagome were.  
  
"Well, I thought about that so were going to get you a new hat while we're at the mall tomorrow." Kagome muttered.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, "I SAID I DIDN'T WAN'T A HAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Who cares what you say," Kagome replied (Well, now, isn't she just bein' a big ol' butthead?), "You will wear a hat, no complaining!" (Sounds like Carmen's parents.)  
  
"Do I have to?" Inuyasha whined.  
  
"I SAID NO COMPLAINING!" Kagome yelled and stormed off to her room, "I'm going to bed!"  
  
"Jeez, what's her problem?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I think we should probably go to bed," Sango suggested.  
  
"But the movie isn't over," Inuyasha complained just as the last song ended and the credits started to play.  
  
"Okay, I think it is over now," Sango said as she headed up to Kagome's room.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku grabbed some of the blankets that were stacked in the middle of the room, and headed to where they were going to sleep.  
  
"I GET THE COUCH!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"Hush! You will wake Lady Kagome and Lady Sango," Miroku whispered.  
  
"Like you would mind if they came down here in their pajamas," Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"I feel so insulted!" Miroku said, "I would never!"  
  
Inuyasha tried to jump on the couch, but was blocked by Miroku's staff, which he had conviently carried with him to the well that morning.  
  
"I will be taking the couch tonight, and you may use it tomorrow," he stated as he laid down and fell fast asleep.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and headed toward the armchair, and slowly fell into a restless sleep...  
  
[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][- ][-][-]  
  
Carmen- There, done. So, Kurama, what do you think?  
  
Kurama- I think it was great.  
  
Carmen- Aww... thank you. ::kisses Kurama on the cheek::  
  
Kurama- ::Blushes:: You're welcome. ::Kisses Carmen::  
  
Mika- ::Wakes up to see Carmen and Kurama kissing:: EEEWWWWWW!!! COOTIES!!!!!! ::Faints::  
  
Jess- Get a room you two. Hey, where'd everybody go?  
  
Carmen- You sound like Eminem. HAHAHA!! Oh, well, Lupe and Kouga said something about going out for lunch, Mika's passed out on the floor, Kurama's right here ::Points to Kurama who is still blushing::, and ::Doorbell rings playing D 12's "My band" (Don't own, heck, I don't even own the cd =-( Too bad for me):: that would be Tink and Hiei. ::Goes to get the door::  
  
::Door opens revealing Tink, but no Hiei::  
  
Kurama- Where's Hiei?  
  
Tink- He's bringing in my shopping bags.  
  
Hiei- ::walks in with around 20 bags:: Where should I put these?  
  
Tink- Over there. ::Points to a corner::  
  
Carmen- PUT YOUR STUFF IN YOUR OWN ROOM!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei- Where's Dogbreath and that baka ningen who thinks that she is a demon (Lupe).  
  
Carmen- They went out to lunch and should be back at around 1.  
  
Kurama- Carmen, do you wanna go to lunch too?  
  
Carmen- Why the heck would we leave these two alone in the same room, which just happens to be my room?  
  
Kurama- Okay, I'll just make lunch for us then.  
  
Carmen- No, let's just order out. :Kisses Kurama on the cheek and they end up making out again (I'm having a good day!)::  
  
Jess- Yeah, Okay, well, just be going now, Buhbye.


	5. Malls and Moms

Disclaimer- We own everything don't question us. :: Lupe and Carmen get hit on the head with dictionaries.:: Okay so we don't own anything except for the penny in the middle of the road.  
  
Mika- Ooh! A penny. ::runs in the middle of the road and gets hit by a car:: I'm okay!  
  
Carmen- Okay this will be a pretty lengthy chapter since we talk too much. [][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
**Malls and Moms**  
  
CLICK. Sango and Kagome quietly shut the front door of the house and headed down the steps. Kagome was wearing a jean skirt with a red spaghetti strap top. The only difference in Sango's outfit was she was wearing a lime green top. Kagome's purse swung at her side as she and Sango stepped onto the bus outside the Shrine. They found two seats toward the back of the bus and began to chat excitedly as they made their way toward the mall.  
  
"So where are we going first Kagome?" Sango asked as she looked out the window watching cars pass by the bus.  
  
"Well we will need to go to Aeropostale and Abercrombie (don't own)." Kagome said thinking of what color would look best on Sango.  
  
"What are those?" Sango asked.  
  
"Stores." Kagome said.  
  
"Stores and what are those?" Sango asked again.  
  
"Stores are where people in my era go to by clothes and stuff like that." Kagome said while looking at her fingernails, which seemed very interesting at the moment.  
  
"You mean you can just go out and buy your clothes!?" Sango said astonished.  
  
"Well, Yeah where did you think I got all my clothes from?" Kagome asked her astounded friend.  
  
"I thought you made them." Sango added a blush creeping up on her face.  
  
Kagome just laughed and tugged on her arm as the bus came to a halt before a huge building. Sango stepped carefully off the bus as Kagome pulled her toward the door. But Sango wouldn't budge from her spot. She was staring at the size of the mall. Kagome looked to her friend than turned to the mall. "I know it's big, huh." Kagome whispered to Sango. She got a nod in return.  
  
"It's huge!" Sango whispered as they entered the front doors of the mall.  
  
"Yep, largest mall in Japan." Kagome said. Sango continued to look around the mall until Kagome started tugging her arm leading her to the nearest store.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] ( Back at the shrine.)  
  
Inuyasha sat in the corner of Sota's room taking the chance to rest while Miroku and Shippo continued to examine the T.V and other items around Kagome's home. Shippo and Miroku continued to try to figure out how the T.V worked and despite Miroku's better judgement ended up trying to take it apart. Shippo pulled a few thing here and a few things there continuously asking if it worked yet. Miroku and Shippo gave up after half and hour and stared at the broken T.V.  
  
"Kagome's not going to like this." Shippo said quietly. Miroku nodded weakly before going into the kitchen to examine its "marvels" while Shippo went upstairs to see what Inuyasha was doing.  
  
Surprisingly no one had gotten home yet. Kagome said that her grandpa wouldn't be home until after their trip and her mom and Sota would be back some time around dinner.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][] A few hours later  
  
The door flung open as Sota came rushing in looking around for Inuyasha only to be greeted by an extremely hyper Shippo.  
  
"Um,...hi," Sota said.  
  
"Hi! I'm Shippo! Have you seen Kagome? She left to the mall thingy a long long long..." and with that Shippo was hit over the head by Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha that was so cool how'd you do that?" Sota shrieked like a kid in a candy store.  
  
"Like this." Inuyasha said as he hit Sota over the head too.  
  
"Now Inuyasha, I think you should be nice to the boy, after all he is Lady Kagome's family. Miroku scolded standing over the two stirring bodies on the floor if the Higurashi's kitchen.  
  
"You're in no position to scold me monk!" Inuyasha yelled while glaring at Miroku.  
  
"A bit touchy lately aren't we Inuyasha considering the fact that Lady Kagome isn't here." Miroku teased.  
  
"Shut up you damned monk!" Inuyasha screamed ready to draw tetsusaiga.  
  
"Sit Boy!" Kagome screamed. Kagome and Sango were each carrying about 6 bags. "Inuyasha didn't I tell you not to carry your sword with you here people will think you're a serial killer or something! Plus you shouldn't be exposing my brother to that kind of language."  
  
"What the hell is a cer-iel killer?" Inuyasha screeched.  
  
"A person I'm going to hire to kill you if you don't stop that kind of language around my house!" Kagome said as she handed Inuyasha and Miroku each 3 bags. "Put some of those on so you at least look like you fit in. After all the park does open tomorrow."  
  
Kagome took Shippo upstairs to bed and began to set up Inuyasha's bed on the couch while Sango cleaned the table off.  
  
"Looks like they had a very original dinner," Sango said as she scraped a pot of ramen into the trash along with 3 empty bags of chips, some salsa and some leftover meatloaf that was still sickeningly warm. Kagome glanced at Sango nodding.  
  
Kagome and Sango started up the stairs when they heard Inuyasha screaming. "Get away from them monk, unless you want to lose that accursed hand." Inuyasha warned Miroku. Sango and Kagome turned around to see Miroku only inches away from Sango's rear. At that exact moment the door flung open revieling Ms. Higurashi lugging in 3 suitcases. She looked from the girls to Miroku who was still slinking up the stairs behind them to Inuyasha who was digging threw his bag of clothes.  
  
Ms. Higurashi suddenly turned to the clock on the wall of the Living room. "Do you know what time it is? It's 12:30! What have you been doing all night? Everyone up to bed now! You need to be up at 6:30 at the latest!" Ms. Higurashi yelled at Kagome and the others.  
  
"Mom!!!!!! Do we have to?" she whined.  
  
"Yes! Now scram!!!!! And you, in the purple, downstairs! NOW!" She yelled as Kagome and Sango scrambled up the stairs. They could hear Kagome's mom yelling at Miroku all the way upstairs, followed by a loud shriek.  
  
Kagome ran to the stairs and screamed, "Miroku! You pervert! Of all the people in the world, why did you have to choose my mom?" This resulted in everyone downstairs looking up at her like she needed to go to the Funny Farm (Tink- I've been there! Carmen- Didn't you go last summer with Mika? Tink- Yup! Lupe- Yay! Pepto Bismal! Sorry that commercial came on. Everyone- o.O).  
  
Kagome turned around and went back into her room when another scream reached her ear. She rushed to the landing and looked down at a fuming Inuyasha. "What is it? What's wrong?" Kagome yelled franticly. Inuyasha continued to stare at the T.V remote looking like he was going to destroy the entire room in seconds. He continued to click the remote over and over and over.  
  
"Somebody broke the T.V!" he screamed while turning his gaze to Miroku. Miroku slunk into his armchair and turned to gaze at the wall. Kagome glanced down as Inuyasha took a step toward Miroku before turning and heading to bed. Kagome giggled as she heard Miroku screaming downstairs.  
  
Little did they know a pair of bright red eyes were watching them as they slept. Before they disappeared he whispered so quietly Sesshomaru's ears probably wouldn't have heard, "I'm always watching you Inuyasha, always."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Carmen- Yeah! Long Chapter. R&R!  
  
Jess- Okay well your going to be interviewed for my story in a few hours so what do you want to do until then?  
  
Mika- Oh, let's play with the bug zapper, As a group. :ZAP!:  
  
Carmen- I'm surrounded by idiots.  
  
Kurama- Even Me?  
  
Carmen- No not you.  
  
Mika- Even me?  
  
Carmen- Especially you.  
  
Mika- Huh?  
  
Carmen- I rest my case.  
  
Tink- We're back!  
  
Lupe- Where were you?  
  
Hiei- None of your business baka ningen.  
  
Lupe- I feel so unloved.  
  
Carmen- You are unloved.  
  
Lupe- :: Starts crying::  
  
Carmen- It's okay Lupe, I love you like a sister.  
  
Lupe- Don't you hate your sister.  
  
Carmen- I don't have a sister.  
  
Jess- I have a sister!  
  
Carmen- I have a brother, Lupe, would you like me to love you like a brother?  
  
Lupe- Do you even love your brother?  
  
Carmen- When he's not annoying me.  
  
Lupe- And when is that?  
  
Carmen- Um..... we've got to go. See ya later.  
  
Lupe- You didn't answer my question! :: chases after Carmen with a baseball bat::  
  
Carmen- I don't want to die. :: Runs::


	6. Can it get any Weirder?

Carmen- Hi everyone hope you liked the last chapter.  
  
Kurama- I did!  
  
Carmen and Lupe- We know you did. We would like to thank our reviewers. 22 reviews wow! :: Knock Knock::  
  
Mika- Who's that? :: dives head first under the coffee table ::  
  
Lupe- Take a chill pill it's just Kouga.  
  
Hiei- God, how many times does he have to be over while I'm here with Tink?  
  
Lupe- Every time I'm here too.  
  
Mika- :: pokes head out from under table:: Do I get to go somewhere with Lupe and Kouga?  
  
Kouga and Lupe- NO!  
  
Tink: I want some 'tato chips. :: Goes to kitchen::  
  
Hiei- You've been hit by a car and zapped by a bug zapper. Is there some unknown way to kill you, Mika?  
  
Mika: Yup!  
  
Carmen- Hiei you need to chill. She's an idiot but we love her anyway. Don't know why but we do.  
  
Lupe- I know how to distract Mika for a long long long time. :: whispers to Kouga the starts toward the door::  
  
Jess- How? :: Door slams::  
  
Mika- Ohhh! A surprise for me?  
  
Carmen- I'm not sure I want to see this so I'm going to start the story.  
  
Hiei- I know I do. :: pulls out a recorder::

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Disclaimer: We still don't own Inuyasha or anything else besides the penny that's still in the road.  
  
Warning: We are not that great at writing fluff. And to answer everyone's question we don't write lemons or limes so no lemon and lime requests. But we might do a sequel if you ask nicely. Strictly PG-13 people!  
  
Okay thoughts are now in Italics ok? Ok.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
**Can it get any weirder?**  
  
Kagome began to stir her hand was searching the dresser for the cause of the noise that echoed through her bedroom. RINNNG! Her alarm clock buzzed around her dresser as if dancing to its own music. RIIINNN ::Slam:: Kagome's left hand slammed the alarm clock so hard she left four small dents on her nightstand. Kagome grunted as the sun shown through her window lighting up the insides of her eyelids. _I guess it's time to get everyone up._ Kagome carefully pulled back her covers and looked over at Sango who had merely turned over from the sudden noise and fallen back asleep. She crept to her dresser pulled out a new outfit and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Kagome pulled of her pajamas and tossed them in the hamper. She pulled on her baby blue Aeropostale T-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. She pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail but one strand refused to stay in so she tucked it carefully behind her ear. She turned and glanced in the mirror one last time before opening the bathroom door to wake Sango.  
  
"Unng, I don't Wanna get up." Sango mumbled.  
  
"If you don't get up soon Miroku might get up before you." Kagome whispered with a smile that made her look like her face would shatter any second.  
  
Sango's eyes shot open and she sat up right. "Don't even think about it." She threatened.  
  
Kagome laughed and went to wake up Miroku and Inuyasha. She tip-toed down stairs to where they were sleeping. Inuyasha was laying on the couch the covers not covering his feet. Miroku on the other hand had the footrest and the chair leaned back. His mouth was wide open reminding Kagome of a frog about to catch some sort of flying bug. His arms were spread out as if he was trying to fly while the blanket that covered him was on the floor in a wad.  
  
When she walked over to him she began to shake his shoulder. He simply refused to wake up or at least she thought he wouldn't until she felt a hand on her butt.  
  
She slapped him across the face and stalked over to the couch. She shook Inuyasha and whispered softly him softly to wake up. It finally looked like he was going to get up in a minute she began to take her hands away from his shoulder. He reached out and grabbed her hands the second she did so.  
  
He looked up at the girl before him. _God, she looks beautiful today. Her scent alone is enough to drive me mad but when she looks that great I can barely control my self. I wish I could love her but she would never accept a hanyou she deserves better. Plus my life belongs to Kikyo._ He stared in Kagome's eyes. Her eyes were such a beautiful shade of brown. He felt as though he could sit there for hours.  
  
Kagome got lost in his eyes only to feel Inuyasha move closer to her. To her surprise she felt herself move towards him in response. She heard a scream upstairs and quickly pulled away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha grunted as she sat on the edge of the couch blushing until she looked like a cherry. " Well, Um, ya it's time to get up we need to leave in an hour and a half." Kagome said as she jumped up and headed upstairs. Inuyasha got up and began to get dressed while Miroku snickered under his breath.  
  
Kagome walked into Sota's room and looked around. Shippo was on the floor holding his head and Sota was nursing his arm. "What happened?" Kagome asked looking from Sota to Shippo searching for answers.  
  
"I went to get Shippo up and he started talking about a demon while he was asleep. Suddenly he yelled something and I found myself burned." Sota began as he showed his sister his red arm. Kagome looked at it for a moment before turning to Shippo who was crying in the corner of the room.  
  
"I...I... didn't.. mean it." Shippo whimpered between sobs. Kagome bent down picked him up and tried to stop his tears.  
  
"It's alright Shippo, remember we go to Disneyland today so no more tears, okay?" She whispered to him. Eventually he nodded his head leapt out of Kagome's arms and pulled his outfit from a bag Kagome had given him. Kagome walked out of the room and started downstairs turning her attention to what happened between her and Inuyasha.  
  
_What the heck happened? Did he try to kiss me, again? Was he still half-asleep and mistook me for Kikyo?_ Kagome was so deep in thought she didn't notice Inuyasha walking straight towards her also deep in thought.  
  
_Why did I try to kiss Kagome again? I don't love her or anything do I? Why am I feeling like this? I had the exact same feelings for Kikyo but these are almost stronger._ BAM! Kagome and Inuyasha collided. Kagome was sent backward as Inuyasha landed on top of her.  
  
"Are you ok." Sango asked as she and Miroku ran down the hall towards them. They turned around and walked back upstairs as they saw Kagome and Inuyasha muttering apologies under their breath.  
  
Miroku could only whispered 3 words as he went into the kitchen. " Inuyasha you dog."  
  
Inuyasha was to shocked to move let alone speak. But as he heard Miroku's words he stood up as fast as he could turning redder by the second.  
  
Kagome stayed on the floor for another second before standing up herself. Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha one more time before hurrying upstairs. Once in her room Kagome was bombarded with questions from Sango.  
  
"Did you kiss? Are you finally together? Because it was pretty obvious you two were going to get together sometime." Sango said.  
  
"Wha- What? No we, we just ran into each other." Kagome stammered.  
  
"Miroku said you two were looking into each others eyes passionately this morning." Sango said and started cracking up.  
  
"SANGO!" Kagome yelled and started chasing Sango around her bedroom. They started laughing so hard they accidentally knocked over Kagome's lamp. When everyone else heard the noise they rushed into the room. They all started cracking up as they saw Sango pinned against the floor with a sock stuffed into her mouth.  
  
"Mm mmm mm!" Sango said. ( Translation: I didn't do it!)  
  
"Okay that's enough let's just eat and go to Disneyland." Kagome said before hurrying everyone downstairs toward the kitchen.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Mika- I'm awake! ::Sees Kurama and Carmen kissing by the computer desk. Looks to another wall sees Lupe and Kouga making out. Looks to another wall sees Tink and Hiei making out.:: Too much love!:: feints::  
  
Jess- Way to much love. I'm going back to my story. Carmen said to apologize once again for taking the guys, but this is their wildest dreams only.  
  
Carmen- :: Stops kissing:: Yeah what she said.  
  
::Mika's boyfriend Bob fly's in:: {he's a bird}  
  
Mika- ::wakes up:: Hi Bob. I have a song for you you want to hear it?  
  
Bob- Tweet!  
  
Mika- ok here goes. :: evil grin:: ( don't own this song we learned it at camp)  
  
Way up in the sky  
  
The little birds fly Way down in the nest The little birds rest.  
  
With a wing on the left And a wing on the right The little birds sleep All through the night  
  
Shh, Their sleeping  
  
The sun's in the sky  
  
The dew falls away Good-morning Good-Morning The little birds say  
  
I open my eyes And roll out of bed I open the window And SMASH THAT BIRDS HEAD! :: smashes Bob's head::  
  
Shh, he's dead! ::evil grin::  
  
Everyone except Mika- o.O  
  
Mika- Well o.O to you too  
  
Carmen- Right, okay bye yall!


	7. Lunch Can be Disturbing Always: Part 1

Lupe- Hi everybody hope you're well. Sorry for the delay I went to visit my Grandparents and Carmen went to camp we both got back Sunday evening.

Mika- Mmm mmmm mmmm Mmm? (Trans: Has anybody seen Bob?)

Carmen- Who tied up Mika?

Hiei- I did. I bound her and gagged her with one of her own socks.

All- ::Look down to see Mika wearing only one sock::

Carmen- What'd she do to you?

Hiei- She sang that pathetic song in the last chapter.

Tink- You're so evil. :: Starts making out with Hiei::

Carmen- Get a room!

Tink- I feel so loved. Let's go to the park, Hiei.

Carmen- It's 2 am!

Hiei- I'm hungry let's go. :: Heads toward the door::

Tink- Oh, Ice Cream

Kurama- Is there anything open at 2 am?

Mika- Mmm m mmmm? ( Trans- Can I Come?)

Tink & Hiei- NO! SHE'LL PASS OUT AGAIN!

all- yes take her!

Mika- Mmm mmm mm mmmm. (Trans- where's the bug zapper?) :: Tink and Hiei leave in Hiei's black Ferrari::

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Amusement Park Mayhem

Ch- 7

**Lunch can be Disturbing- Always**

Disclaimer- We own everything! Especially the penny that's still in the road. :: Get hit on the head with anvils: Okay, we don't own anything since someone took the penny.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

As the Inu gang stepped off the bus they were forced to shield their eyes. The sun was high in the sky it was a beautiful afternoon not a cloud in the sky.

Miroku looked strange in baggy blue jeans and a purple abercrombie T-shirt. Inuyasha looked just as strange in baggy black jeans with chains and a white muscle shirt. He wore a bright red hat that covered his cute doggie ears. (Lupe- Hottie! LOL! Eat it up girls. We sure are! Carmen- YOU ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!! Kouga- I feel so unloved. Lupe- Oh! Sorry! My poor baby! Carmen- O.O Right back to the story...) Sango looked half way normal in flare blue jeans and a green tee from Aeropostale. Kagome was in flare jeans as well with a baby blue Aeropostale tee. Shippo was wearing black shorts and a red T-shirt with Mickey Mouse's head printed on the front.

When Kagome looked at Miroku she couldn't help but laugh but with Inuyasha she couldn't help but like what she saw. With Sango it was the exact opposite in his baggy monk robes you could never see his figure now that she could she couldn't help but stare. But with Inuyasha she couldn't keep a straight face.

Kagome looked at the group before headed towards the entrance gates. Inuyasha had a lump down the leg of his jeans and the let side of his shirt. Kagome quickly realized it was tetsusaiga. Kagome walked towards him slowly a look of anger on her face.

_Oh, no what'd I do now. Did she notice tetsusaiga? I hope not. _Inuyasha wondered as Kagome grabbed his arm and started dragging him to a row of strange boxes.

"I want the largest locker you have," Kagome told the man with the locker keys. He handed it to her without a word and pointed to the locker. Kagome walked over to it and stopped and looked around to see if anyone was looking. They were the only ones in the locker room. "Give it here Inuyasha." Kagome said holding out her hand.

"What?" Inuyasha said a look f sheer confusion on his face.

"Tetsusaiga hand it over. I told you there are no demons in my time so you don't need it here." Kagome said her eyebrow twitching with frustration. Inuyasha took tetsusaiga in his hands and held it.

flashback

"Leave it here, Inuyasha." Kagome screamed steam flowing from her ears as if she's a steam train.

"No I'm taking it with us!" Inuyasha said his face red from the screaming battle.

"There are no demons why do you need it." Kagome asked.

Inuyasha took a step back. He held tetsusaiga in his hands for a second before setting it on the edge of Kagome's bed.

"Thank you." Kagome sighed before leaving her room.

Inuyasha stared at the tetsusaiga while sitting on the bed. _Why doesn't she want me to take it. I want to be able to protect her. What does this mean? I mean it's the same way I felt for Kikyo except these feelings are different, almost... stronger... _he thought. He pondered on that for a moment but then decided that he would take the tetsusaiga just in case. So, he hid it under his shirt (Carmen- Okay, how the heck did that work? Lupe- No idea, but its our story, so, yeah... Carmen- Right...) and walked out of the room.

End Flashback

_Why can't he just listen to me for once? _Kagome thought as she opened the locker. "Just put it in!" Kagome pleaded.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled, "What if a demon attacks? Then what will you do?"

"I've told you a million times there are no demons in my time!" Kagome said.

He glared at her for a minute but eventually gave in reluctantly mind you. But he wondered if his life or one of his friends' lives were put in danger could he control his demon inside? This made him worry, but he shook it off and followed after Kagome.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Let's go on that one and that one and that one." Shippo screamed as he ran around in circles.

"Yes Shippo, we can go on all of those rides after lunch." Kagome said. "If the lines aren't too long." She muttered. So the gang headed toward the food court Inuyasha's nose twitching the whole way.

"Everything smells so good, Kagome!" Shippo squealed.

"So what do you guys want to eat?" Kagome asked.

"What do you recommend, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked eyeing a hot dog hungrily. Kagome started to point out each stand and explain what was there.

"Well, pizza's over there, hot dogs, hamburgers, and most anything is over here," Kagome said as she pointed to each stand.

"Do they have Ramen, Kagome?" Inuyasha said as his ears perked up a bit in excitement.

"Yes, Inuyasha, now what kind do you want?" Kagome asked as she sighed because she knew Inuyasha wouldn't choose anything else.

"Chicken! (Lupe's fave, although, Carmen hates it... well at least the chicken flavor...)" Inuyasha shouted.

"Okay, how about you guys?" Kagome asked while indicating to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"Maybe you should order for us Lady Kagome?" Miroku suggested

"That would probably be for the best," Sango said.

"Okay, Shippo, would you like a hamburger?" Kagome asked the young kitsune.

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!" Shippo screamed, jumping around in circles.

"Okay, okay!" Kagome said, laughing, "Sango, I'll get you a corn dog (EEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!! GAG ME WITH A SPOON!!!), and I'll get Miroku a slice of pizza (Both Lupe and Carmen start hurling into the trash cans and the toilet)."

"Sounds good to me," Sango agreed.

"Alright, so do we come with you or sit at a table," Miroku asked.

"Well, you can just go ahead and sit," Kagome said, realizing that she had said 'the word', "Oh my god! Inuyasha I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry!" She held out a hand to help him up, but he didn't accept it.

"Feh, I don't need your help Kagome," He said as he stalked off to a table, kicking the people who were sitting there out.

"Inuyasha! You need to find an open table!" Kagome yelled as she started apologizing profusely to the people who were now on the ground. She let them have the table back and led the others to an _open _table. As soon as she dropped them off she walked off to get the food, not noticing the pair of red eyes that were intently watching her.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Carmen- HA HA! I left a cliffy!

Lupe- Don't you mean we? Long chappie! We're happy! That was completely random, but hey, whatever floats my boat.

Carmen- Right, and, I was typing it. So, anyway, I am EVIL! PURE EVIL!

Hiei- No, wouldn't that be me?

Carmen- ::Thinks:: Yeah...probably.

Lupe- Carmen, you're an evil little biznotch.

Carmen- HEY!!! YOU STOLE MY WORD!! FEEL MY WRATH!!! ::Chases Lupe with her aluminum softball bat in hand::

Kouga- Hey, you can't talk to my woman like that!!

Carmen- Watch me! ::Starts yelling at Lupe::

Tink- ::Pokes Mika::

Mika- ::Currently being poked by Tink:: OW YOU EVIL LITTLE STUPIHEAD!!

Carmen- You butt! You stole my _other _word!

Kurama- Chill Carmen, lets go!

Carmen- NOT UNTIL I THROW THESE TWO IN THE LATRINES!

Tink- Just an FYI- If you don't know what a lat is, you're a retard.

Carmen- HEY! BE NICE TO THE NICE LITTLE READERS AND REVIEWERS (Hint, hint, wink, wink)!

Lupe- Okay, we gotta go hop, just in case you haven't figured it out yet, we're at camp while we're writing this chapter, so... yeah, if you have any questions, just message us and we'll tell you because we like to talk.

Carmen- Later!


	8. Lunch can be Disturbing Always: Part 2

Carmen- Hi and welcome back.

Lupe- Sorry for the delay I'll get the chapters up faster now. I needed to look at Disneyland rides and stuff. If you have any ideas on what rides they should go on tell us. Oh and Carmen and me are on speaking terms now.

Kouga- Thanks to Kurama who held her in the closet till she calmed down.

Kurama- Don't get to excited it only took 10-15 minutes top.

Carmen- I'm starving anyone else?

Tink- I'm starved. :: Ding dong::

Jess- Hi all I'm back.

Kurama- Good you can baby-sit Mika while we go on a triple date.

Jess- What!?!?

Tink- :: Does puppy dog eyes:: PLEASE JESS!

Mika- Yeah I get to play with Jess!

Jess- ::takes a step back:: What's in it for me?

Lupe- Knowing Kouga, Kurama and Hiei won't beat you to a pulp. :: Guys take a step forward cracking there knuckles::

Jess- Oh fine, Just bring tin the bug zapper so she'll pass out again.

Mika- ::walks in holding bug zapper:: 2 steps ahead of ya Jess. ::ZAP::

Carmen- Well anyway Jess will type the story while were gone.

Mika- Where's Bob?

Disclaimer- We own nothing since the penny is gone.

Lupe- Just a question but does anyone here on Fanfiction think our little conversations with Carmen and me funny? We made this up at a 10 day camp so just wondering

**Lunch can be Disturbing Always Part 2**

Kagome made her way through the crowds to where Miroku and the others were sitting with two trays covered with food. As soon as the food hit the table Inuyasha attacked it.

"Stop Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome yelled and then looked around to see if anyone had seen. Luckily, everyone had been to busy discussing who knows what to notice.

"Kagome you ---." Inuyasha started. Kagome slapped a hand to her for head.

"Crap I need to think before I say stuff like that!" Kagome mumbled.

"Wench!" Inuyasha finished, which caused a few families to turn around.

"Inuyasha, watch it. There are little kids here. Not many people want their kids exposed to that kind of language!" Kagome reprimanded. ( Hehe big word, means scolded.) "Sorry he's not from around here." Kagome said to the families. They all nodded as if they understood and went back to there discussions. Kagome took a seat between Inuyasha and Shippo and passed out the food.

As they got their food everyone just stood there and stared at it, well except Inuyasha who helped himself to four bowls of ramen. Kagome had just started on her fully-loaded hot dog. "What?" Kagome asked grabbing a napkin.

"What are we supposed to eat with?" Sango asked staring at her food.

Kagome stifled a laugh and replied, "You eat it with your hands." Sango, Miroku and Shippo's faces now all wore a look of surprise/disgust/confusion.

"Our hands. " Miroku repeated as if he was having a had time excepting this fact.

"Yeah It's called finger food for a reason ya know." Kagome said taking another bite out of her hot dog. Shippo shrugged and picked up the hamburger. He looked at it and sniffed at it before cautiously taking a bite. His eyes went wide and in less than a minute the hamburger was gone and he was starting on his fries. Sango and Miroku started on there food finishing it nearly as fast as Shippo had. Kagome looked at them like they were from another planet but slowly continued on her hot dog.

As soon as everyone was done except Kagome, Shippo started his usual chatter. He stood on a chair jumping up and down. "Kagome are you done yet?" Shippo asked

"No" she replied taking a bite

"How bout now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No!"

(Can you hear me now? Just kiddin) "Now?"

"No!" Kagome screamed causing everyone in the food court to turn and look at her again. Kagome put on a sheepish grin and sunk into her chair. "Sorry. Guess I just got a little annoyed." She mumbled stuffing the last bit of hot dog in her mouth and drinking the last bit of her coke.

Shippo stared at her open-mouthed. "Okay!" he said hopping up and down again.

"He sure got over that quick." Inuyasha said looking at the hyper kit. H looked around causing the people to turn away when he noticed a pair of red eyes staring at him from behind one of the many gardens around the food court. When the owner of the eyes noticed they had been spotted they disappeared but they weren't fast enough for Inuyasha not to see a flash of white as it fled.

Carmen- Should I end the chapter here?

Lupe- Nope.

Inuyasha glared at the spot for a while until Kagome grabbed his hand and started tugging him toward the nearest ride. "Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome grunted trying to drag him to the ride.

"I'm coming." He said now dragging Kagome.

When they got to the ride Sango, Miroku and Shippo were already waiting in line. When Kagome and Inuyasha got in line Shippo started cackling madly and Sango and Miroku were trying to hide there grins with no avail.

"What?" Kagome asked after a minute of laughter. She glanced at Sango and Miroku then at Shippo who was conveniently located under her and Inuyasha's hands. Kagome blushed a deep red when she realized Inuyasha's hand was still in her own. Inuyasha noticed and pulled his hand away while glaring at Sango and Miroku until the reached the rides entrance to the Tower of Terror...

Carmen- Well there you go sorry for the wait.

Lupe- Listen!

Carmen- I don't hear anything.

Lupe- It's the guys :: presses ear against the kitchen door::

Carmen- :: starts checking e-mail:: So what are they saying.

Lupe- ::starts quoting guys::

(Kouga- You can't call my girlfriend a ningen! Your girlfriends human- I think.

Carmen- What's so bad about being human?

(Kurama) Do you not use your eyes Hiei?

(Kouga) Which ones?

(Hiei) What do you mean Kurama?

( Kurama) Tink may not act human but she still is

Kouga- ::pounds on door:: Stop listening to us! :: Hiei opens door causing Lupe to fall face first to the floor::

Kouga- Hiei you idiot you hurt my future mate!

All- ::eyes dart back and forth between Kouga and Lupe::

Lupe- Where'd you get your shoes from Carmen? Next chapter will be up soon let's hope bye!


	9. Stuck

Amusement Park Mayhem 

**Ch. 8**

**Stuck**

****

Disclaimer- I own nothing except one pencil and a sketchpad. Hey! My brother stole my sketchpad! I own nothing. :: starts sobbing:: I don't own Disneyland any of the rides, McDonalds or Inuyasha!  
Ok we will not be posting the Lupe/Carmen conversations anymore hope no one minds. 

Kagome led the group it to the Tower of Terror building. It was nearly empty since it was lunchtime. (Okay everyone bare with me I've only been on once so if you see errors don't flame me!) When Kagome opened the door the group walked inside with wide eyes. It was the just the lobby but it was decorated in expensive items. There were red ropes around everything so little kids wouldn't break anything. Shippo crawled onto Miroku's shoulder to get a better look around.

"Shippo, can you see this pole here?" Kagome asked pointing to a red and white pole with a bunch of numbers on it.

"Yeah. What about it?" Shippo asked Kagome jumping on top of Miroku's head.

"Well you have to be this tall to ride the ride so...," Kagome began to say.

"You mean I can't go on the ride?" Shippo said beginning to tear up.

"No, that's not it I just need you to use your fox magic to turn into my brother," Kagome said whipping away Shippo's tears. Shippo instantly cheered up and asked Kagome where he should transform.

Kagome looked around for a place for Shippo realizing there were security cameras everywhere. She looked past the gift shop for a place without a camera. _Where can he change? Wait.. no dip they don't put cameras in the bathrooms what was I thinking? _Kagome quickly walkedback to the confused group and led Shippo away

"Where are we going Kagome?" Shippo asked his adoptive mother. Kagome quickly explained where they were going and what to do when they got there. Kagome hurriedly pushed Shippo into the men's restroom after she explained how to lock the stall door. A few moments later Shippo came out baring the same image of Kagome's younger sibling.

"This ok Kagome?" Shippo asked turning around in a circle.

"Yes that's perfect Shippo. Let's hurry back I'm sure the others are ready to go on the ride as well." Kagome responded patting Shippo on the head fondly. Kagome grabbed Shippo's hand and led him back to the group.

"Finally! Kagome where'd you go?" Inuyasha snapped.

"I sent Shippo to the restroom to transform id that so bad?" Kagome asked the irritable hanyou.

"Feh, let's just go on this ride or whatever you call it," Inuyasha said turning around.

Kagome sighed, "Follow me." (I don't remember everything so I'm tweaking it. So don't flame me!) Kagome led the group to a room with a staircase on their right. She led them down to a room that was meant to look like a basement. The gang followed in between a set of red ropes that led the way to the elevators. There was a man standing next to the elevator doors waiting for them.

"Welcome to the Hollywood Tower of Terror," he began in a boring tone, "Please keep your arms, legs, hands and heads inside the rides at all times. Thank you and enjoy your stay here at Disneyland park and resort."

There were thirty-two seats total, sixteen on each side of a small isle. Inuyasha went to the far-left corner of the elevator and sat down. Kagome sat next to him and Shippo/Sota sat next to her. Sango and Miroku sat in the next row up. Kagome instructed everyone how to buckle the seat belts and then buckled Shippo in. She sat back in her seat and watched the elevator slowly fill in.

"So Kagome what does this thing do?" Inuyasha asked looking around like a curious child.

"Well first it takes you on a tour of the hotel, then it takes you about thirteen stories high the doors at the top then open so you can see outside. Then right when you least expect it the cable holding us supposably snaps and drops us back to the ground.

"It does what?" Inuyasha yelled as the elevator doors closed. Inuyasha just leaned back in his seat and watched as they were taken on a 'tour' of the hotel. Shippo was extremely curious about what would happen during the ride with the two couples. With what Kagome had said this could have some strange results when the cord 'snaps'.

The elevator went through a few hallways when the elevator lights began to flicker. (That's not good now is it?). Kagome didn't notice she just though it was supposed to do that since it was 'haunted'. Miroku and Sango were beginning to get worried when the lights didn't stop flickering. Inuyasha sat there with his usual scowl (only he wouldn't enjoy his first amusement park ride). Kagome could tell they were nearing the drop and began to get just a little frightened.

She tried to grab onto the armrest but she grabbed onto Inuyasha's hand that was lying there. She felt his hand tense when she grabbed it. She blushed until she thought her face was a florescent pink. The elevator suddenly jolted and the lights flickered once more before going off completely.

Kagome let out a squeak and turned toward Inuyasha grabbing his shoulder with both hands. She leaned against him squeezing her eyes shut tight. Inuyasha turned his head toward Kagome and blushed. "It's not supposed to do this, huh?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head and clung tighter to his shoulder. "I can't see what's going on?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha's eyes could naturally allow him to see in the dark. He looked around the small space and smirked. Sango had done the same thing to Miroku that Kagome was doing to him, clinging to his shoulder and hiding her head. Inuyasha looked to the cowering children crying into there parents sides to the adults and teens that were looking around wide-eyed trying to figure out what was going on.

Suddenly the elevator intercom came on with a crack. Inuyasha covered head to stop the noise the baseball cap didn't help much. Kagome looked up and listened intently on what they were saying.

"Attention all passengers we have a slight problem with the rides cables they've locked in place so please remain in your seats. We should have the problem fixed in the next fifteen minutes so please remain calm. We will continue the ride so please gather yourselves. Were sorry for the inconvenience," said the voice. Inuyasha growled before releasing his ringing head.

"What was that thing?" Inuyasha asked looking at the strange box the voice had come from.

"It's an intercom it's like the telephone." Kagome said beginning to calm down that's when it hit her. _Shippo!_ Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha to look over her shoulder to see Shippo. He was sitting there looking calm as ever while smirking at her. Her eyes were beginning to adjust to the dim lighting. "What?" she asked the kit.

"Nevermind," he said looking away. Kagome just sat and waited for the lights to return. After a while Kagome began to get bored and began to hum. Inuyasha listened to her hum random thing off the top of her head. The lights began to flicker after a while and the ride began to start up. Sango lifted her head as the ride suddenly sprang to life. Kagome's eyes grew wide as the elevator doors opened and they were allowed a look outside. Kagome knew what would come next....the fall.

Kagome couldn't help but look around when a camera flashed. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand as the elevator doors snapped shut and they fell. She would have screamed but her breath was gone. She squeezed her eyes shut and clung to Inuyasha's hand and the opposite armrest. Just when she thought it was over and caught her breath the ride jerked back up and they fell once more. The elevator doors opened when they got to the bottom floor.

"Thank you for riding the Tower of Terror," a man said boringly. Kagome told the gang how to unbuckle their seatbelts. She looked at everyone's face when they stepped from the shaft. Inuyasha looked surprised yet bored with one of his eyebrows cocked up. Sango was still clinging to Miroku while he looked thrilled yet still a little spooked. Shippo was bouncing up and down yelling Let's go again over and over again.

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly grew wide and his ears started to twitch causing his hat to move. "What's going on Inuyasha?" Kagome asked tilting her head to the side.

"Naraku," Inuyasha said in a disgusted tone.

Lupe- I left a-some-what of a cliffy!

Carmen- Wonderful now type the next chapter.

Mika- I'm hungry!

Tink- So am I.

Lupe- I'll order Chinese!

Carmen- Only if your paying!

Lupe- Who wants something off the McDonalds dollar menu?

All- ME! Bye!


	10. Sorry:

Hi, Lupe here.

Ok I'm so sorry to say this but me and my former partner, Carmen, no longer agree on ANYTHING so we have split up. I will post all my stories her on this account but Amusement Park Mayhem will not be continued at this time. I might post another chapter if I really feel I need to but at this point in time it will be concidered discontinued. I'm soo so so so sorry everyone! I will continue my Caught Off Guard story so please keep an eye out for a new chappie posted this next week if you want!

Lupe


End file.
